(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to display device technology and, more particularly, to the application of a pair of polarizers to a display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displaying an image by controlling the polarization state of the incident light includes a pair of polarizers and a display panel. The first polarizer provides a first polarized light to the display panel, and the display panel changes the polarization state of the first polarized light by utilizing, for example, the eletro-optical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules therein. The second polarizer transmits only a parallel component of the light to its transmission axis. Brightness and contrast ratio are one of the key optical measures for display quality of a display device. However, since contrast ratio is defined by a ratio of the maximum transmittance to the minimum transmittance, there is a trade-off between brightness and contrast ratio in conventional LCD devices. Therefore, there is demanded to provide a new LCD device that improves brightness without sacrificing the contrast ratio.